Barbie Movie Poems
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: This is a collection of poems I made just for fun about Barbie movie characters.
1. Useless Child

Useless…

Useless child she is.

Useless little girl, alone and powerless

Sweet girl, lying girl, how we love you so.

Rotten girl, truthful girl, your true colors you show.

Powerless princess, please let your happiness you keep.

Powerful princess, please, please, let us free!

Useless child, useless child, that's what your brain screams!

Worthless child, worthless child, your reign will forever be!

Stupid, ignorant child, you may have gone astray

But, please, silly, precious child, don't take our magic away!

* * *

 **Um... These are just for fun! I like to make poetry! If you have any idea at all, I'd love to here it! This first one is about the main antagonist of The Secret Door, PrincessMalucia and boy was this fun! This is like her pepole talking to her, trying to turn her good,but failing. I'll do poems on tons of characters from different movies too!**


	2. She Dances And Dances

She dances and dances till her energy is gone

She sings to the music and plays near the pond.

She dances and dances for three nights straight

Happy and glowing, may this joy never dissipate

But she realizes that soon, she'll have to go,

She needs something wonderful, magnificent to show

Heartbroken princess makes a wish,

Her dream comes alive with a swish

Princess leaves forever, dancing still her life's endeavor

Twelve beautiful new dancers were born to answer the later kingdom plight, the portal the princess made in their room, just in sight.

And like the young royal, they danced in the world, just like the passed away princess before.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, you know that story about the dancing princess during Twelve Dancing Princesses? Here's kinda a more in depth story of that, what I think could have been. Even as a kid, I thought the dancer was Queen Isabella, the sisters' mother. So, I made this story telling about exactly what magic she brought home, seeing as it's never truly revealed. I'm sure you would think it was one of the flowers, but I thought deeper. I was thinking, the queen would want her daughters to go, so she made a portal to it in their room, where they could easily find it. My question is though, how did none of the princesses not dance on the stones before?! Seriously, none thought it would be good dance practice?**


	3. Nervous to be Queen

Hey, dearest friend! How are you today?

Scared for your coronation? Well anyone would be that way.

Being a queen, I don't know, I guess it might be hard,

But put on a smile, because that king loves you, just the way you are.

My dearest friend, my twin, it'll be fun, being royalty for you and me!

Because now you are finally happy, and I am finally free.

So don't be nervous, don't be scared, I, your best friend, will be there.

This wonderfuldestiny was written in your heart, let it always be true,

Smile and sing because you are a girl like me, and I am a girl like you!

* * *

 **This was inspired of The Princess And The Pauper. I think that Erika would be nervous about being Queen and so Annalise would cheer her up, them being best friends.**


	4. Please Come Back Home

The first star I see tonight shines bright upon this world. In that, strikes, in my heart, a chord

It reminds me of you, and your warm heart,

Why, dear sister, didwe have to part?

The adventurous princess is missing once more,

Please, come home, I implore!

I know you love to skate and always be free,

But I wonder if you're missing me..

Little sister, it's not fun ruling this kingdom all on my own!

Please, oh, please come back home!

Don't get me wrong, I love being human again,

But at least, as a peguses, we always had the plan,

To stick together, through the thick and thin, but I'm afraid that isn't happening.

Wherever you are, little sister of mine, I hope this star shines bright there too,

Because this beautiful star, precious star, was the wand that connected us, through and through.

* * *

 **This was kind of like Brietta ( Magic of Pegasus) being the queen (which Annika would've been if she hadn't found her sister) and looking at the first star she sees, The Wand of Light. I think that Annika and Aiden would go on adventures after the story, seeing as Annika wouldn't have the stress of being Queen. Brietta would miss her little sister.**


	5. Remember This

You've got a lot to learn, little one

I know these things, it hard to be brave

But, your hope I think I can save.

You have to learn so much,

Have courage, be brave, be kind. You can reach for the stars that way. Remember this, my beautiful dancer

Imagine your dreams, make them real, to the constant stars you may have to pray. Remember this, my creative artist.

You're braver than you think! Think of that when your courage is going astray. Remember this, my graceful swan.

Friendship is the true treasure, a jewel that to see, you must believe that for their happiness, sometimes your own you have to pay. Remember this, my brave friend.

Keep the love and laughter created by Christmas in your heart, forever, ok? Remember this, my selfless dreamer.

Oh, little friends, there is so much you don't know quite yet! But I'll teach you, I promise, before the sun sets. Remember this, my little sister…

* * *

 **This is kinda a tribute to all the movies in which Barbie told her little sister stories,I don't even know what her name would be, I still call her Shellie/ Kelly, all the stories, these includes the nutcracker, Rapunzel, Swan Lake, and Christmas Carol. Also, Stacie got told a story in my personal favorite, The Diamond Castle. This is Barbie telling her sisters to remember all these lessons**


	6. My Youngest Daughter

I know of your pains, your hopes, your fears,

But you will always be important to me, my dear

As I leave you with a moan, I question why you would leave me alone.

I wish with all my might to see you one last time, to let you know that your sweet little laughs always came to me in chimes,

To let you know you dance as graceful as your sisters and shine maybe even more bright, then the garden lake and the stars on your birth's night.

I want to see you running after your sisters and sitting at lunchtime right by my side.

I want to see you grow to be a beautiful dancer, and fill me with pride.

But my sweet, youngest daughter, that will never come to be…

However, I'd trade my title and crown to stay alive and wait, my little Lacey…

* * *

 **This is supposed to be like the King in Twelve Dancing Princesses, on his deathbed, missing his youngest, and I think one of his favorite daughters, Lacey.**


	7. The Statue

There is a statue,

left forever alone.

It strikes fear in brave men,

makes puppies whimper rembering her shriek,

haunts the nightmares of friendly princesses,

and today, makes her young apprentice weep

Head in arms, she sobs, remembering the key she had to keep.

Why did this happen? How could this come to be? What would happen if she managed to get free?

"I'm scared," she whispers, "please don't let her hurt my friends…"

That statue, of course, does not give a message it could send.

Fear surrounds the muse like that mirror's collapsing frame.

After fleeing from the witch, her life had never been the same.

Two pairs of hands gently touch her shoulder, helping the girl breath.

Why she was there, they couldn't conceive.

But the best friends were always connected,

So, the muse would always be protected.

* * *

 **If you didn't guess already, this one was about the Diamond Castle, and its aftermath, with Melody bothgrieving the loss and fearing the return of Lydia, all our heros do.**


End file.
